


John and Rodney Do Curtainfic

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Curtain Fic, M/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	John and Rodney Do Curtainfic

  
Rodney and John were shopping for curtains.

"How about those?" John asks, pointing toward a set of gauzy, sparkly green ones.

Rodney scowls. "I prefer curtains that perform the function of curtains," he says. "You know, blocking out the light?"

"These would filter the light," John grumbles defensively.

"What about the – " Rodney begins, pointing at the curtain rod.

"Right," John nods, giving the spring-rods an assessing look. "No way."

"That's what I'm saying," Rodney agrees.

"We need café sash-rods," John says. Rodney stares at him.

John squirms. "What? I worked at Pier One for a while."

Just then, a clerk strolls up: young and bored, with platinum spikes.

"Can I help you?" he asks politely. His nametag says _Summer_ , which John hopes to god isn't his name.

"Yes," Rodney says deliberately, "we are apparently looking for _café sash-rods_." John shrugs his agreement.

Summer shows them to another section of the store, where the larger, sturdier, wall-mounted curtain rods are on display. Rodney pulls a device out of his pocket that is technically not allowed out of Cheyenne Mountain and starts using it to not-so-surreptitiously scan the scalloped-copper model.

"What are these made of?" Rodney asks, then pre-empts Summer as he's about to speak. "Oh, as I thought. Mostly plastic. No good at all."

"Try the stainless steel," John offers. Rodney raises an eyebrow, but moves the scanner over to the stainless steel rod next to the scalloped copper one.

Summer coughs. "Are you looking for any particular style, or a particular brand, or . . ."

"What's the tensile strength on this?" Rodney interrupts.

"Uh," Summer says.

"If it's actually stainless steel, then it should be fine," John reasons.

"You're just saying that because you think the stainless steel will look good with those sparkly green curtains."

"I'm just saying that because I'm right," John replies.

"Well, it's not stainless steel – it might as well be cardboard," Rodney snarls. "Next."

The next model fares slightly better under Rodney's scrutiny – made of actual metal, with solid wall-mount brackets.

"It's got a join in the middle," John points out. "Remember when we did that thing? It'll buckle."

"Shit," Rodney agrees, and they move on.

They move from display to display, with poor Summer trailing behind them, ruling out potential curtain rods: too short, too flimsy, too far out from the wall, too slippery, too 1998.

"Sorry, what?" Rodney sputters at this last comment.

"Faux finishes are over," John answers darkly, glaring at the fake-distressed painted metal.

"So true," Summer nods.

Finally they settle on a heavy pewter-coloured rod with spiral flourishes on either end.

"The flourishes are very in right now," Summer assures them.

"Okay, everyone stop saying 'flourishes' right now," Rodney says, tugging on the bar experimentally, trying different grips.

"Well?" John asks eventually. "Do we have a winner?"

Rodney smiles, satisfied. "Yup," he says. "It goes with the room's décor, it's simple, I like the colour, and it'll hold my weight."

John visualizes Rodney pressed against the window, his knees around John's hips and his fingers gripping the curtain rod, wrists bound in crisscrossing straps of tight gleaming leather, his shoulders sliding against the glass as John fucks him. It was how they broke the last curtain rod, but Rodney had taken it as a challenge to curtain rod manufacturers everywhere, rather than as a sign that they should stop doing that. John had tended to agree.

"We'll take it," John says.

Summer blinks, then nods.

Maybe, if John distracts Rodney at the crucial moment, he can get the sparkly green curtains, too.


End file.
